


The Music is Tried and True

by Peapods



Series: ...without really trying [5]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: M/M, dvd extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/pseuds/Peapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DVD Extra for "The Full Bonnaroo Whammy": The Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music is Tried and True

Gloria wants a wedding. Of course she does. Anderson tells her in unequivocal terms that there will be no church, he will not be wearing white, and floral arrangements are out of the question.

“Of course, darling, I wouldn’t dream of anything like that for you.”

She is lying. He has seen her sketches for the white suit.

Keith looks vaguely constipated about the whole thing. He dislikes being reminded that he has proposed and that this a thing that is happening. Even if he does buy Anderson an engagement ring. It has the promised sapphires.

Keith’s a little old fashioned even if he won’t admit it.

Not too old fashioned, though. One morning they wake up and each puts on a suit. Keith calls Rachel and Stephen and Anderson calls Jon and his mother. They all meet at the local courthouse and wait in an interminable line that not even the clerk’s gushing over Gloria can assuage. They sign some papers and then appear before the judge.

The judge, a thoroughly bored looking older woman, walks them through the ceremony then proceeds without asking for understanding. There are promises of fidelity and rejections of obedience. Anderson slides a plain gold band onto Keith’s finger (again, he’s a little old fashioned) and Keith grabs the engagement band from Rachel--who is grinning so hard her eyes have practically disappeared--and slides it back onto Anderson’s.

“You may now kiss,” she tells them, already shuffling through her stack of papers.

Anderson has seen every romantic wedding movie known to man, the women in his life forcing him to endure them despite all his protests, and the prospect of having to kiss Keith in public to seal their purely contractual union should not be giving him hives.

Keith looks equally nonplussed and they sort of lean in jerkily, accidentally bumping lips rather than properly kissing.

Jon leans in after, “Wow, okay, Anderson, if you’re being coerced, I want you to blink twice.”

It breaks the obvious moratorium the others have not to laugh themselves sick and then they proceed to do so. He actually fears for his mother’s life for a moment as she laughs so hard she has to lean on Stephen. Anderson giggles horrendously and buries his head in Keith’s chest.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” Keith asks in a commanding voice. He gives Anderson very little warning before dipping him back--Anderson’s arms go around his neck in a purely life-preserving gesture--and kissing him with all kinds of intent not meant for New York courtrooms. Anderson feels warmth in his veins trickling like honey and a lift in his heart.

Stephen wolf whistles.

Anderson wants to die a little. Keith looks smug.

He surmises that these are two things he will have to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the oh-so-lovely "Wild Honey" by Van Morrison. 
> 
>  
> 
> _He’s just swaying and the old man on the stage is slurring out lyrics and there’s a saxophone and Anderson doesn’t even feel the heat anymore, not really. He closes his eyes and sways and he’s giggling._
> 
>  
> 
> _An arm sneaks around him and he leans into Keith._
> 
>  
> 
> _He has never felt this peaceful in his life._


End file.
